<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camomila by LadyDragonsbane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051954">Camomila</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane'>LadyDragonsbane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Deep throat, Geralt loves seeds, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier loves dick, M/M, Massage, Rimming, chamomile oil, lovely ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de uma caçada extremamente cansativa, Geralt precisa de um pouco de alívio.<br/>É claro que Jaskier se oferece, munido de um bom óleo de camomila.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo portuguese version [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camomila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oláa</p>
<p>Esta é a versão em português da minha fic "Chamomile", que pode ser encontrada aqui:</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870571</p>
<p>Obrigado a minha linda e maravilhosa beta e melhor amiga Juh XD</p>
<p>Escrito para o Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo ( https://sugar-and-spice-witcher-bingo.tumblr.com/ )</p>
<p>Prompt: Rimming (prática de sexo oral no ânus e envolta dele).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de uma caçada extremamente cansativa, Geralt precisa de um pouco de alívio.</p>
<p>É claro que Jaskier se oferece, munido de um bom óleo de camomila.</p>
<p>Eles estão em uma boa pousada, a cama deixa a desejar, mas eles podem se virar.</p>
<p>Depois que ambos estão limpos Geralt se deita nu na cama, ficando de bruços para Jaskier poder trabalhar.</p>
<p>Ele derrama um pouco do óleo em suas mãos e as esfrega para esquentar.</p>
<p>A pele de Geralt é ligeiramente mais quente ao toque, e esquenta ainda mais conforme o Bardo começa a esfregar, colocando pressão nos músculos para aliviar a exaustão.</p>
<p>Ele canta baixinho, intercalando entre algumas músicas mais velhas que sabe que Geralt gosta e algumas melodias em que ainda está trabalhando.</p>
<p>Quando Jaskier pressiona a palma das mãos quase na curva da bunda de Geralt ele geme de um modo pecaminoso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Estamos nos divertindo então? - Jaskier pergunta divertido, um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt não costuma ficar tão exposto assim para ele, mas nas poucas vezes que faz, Jaskier adora.</p>
<p>Os dedos espertos do Bardo descem por suas pernas massageando os músculos com movimentos treinados; e só então ele deixa que o óleo escorra sobre as nádegas, dando uma mordida leve, fazendo Geralt resmungar.</p>
<p>Jaskier amava a bunda de Geralt, era dura de tanto tempo cavalgando no Caminho, e a pele tinha uma suavidade inesperada, duas marcas de garras marcando a bochecha esquerda, onde Jaskier adorava deixar uma marca de mordida ou chupão sempre que conseguia.</p>
<p>Ele abre ainda mais as pernas para facilitar o acesso, deixando que o óleo escorra para o meio; os dedos de Jaskier massageando de forma contínua, primeiro a bochecha esquerda, que parecia ser a preferida, e então a direta, para só então contornar o buraco, espalhando um pouco do óleo.</p>
<p>Geralt geme, seu pau já está duro há algum tempo, a fricção contra o lençol áspero não sendo o suficiente para algum alívio real, e ele adorava demorar quando faziam isso.</p>
<p>Sentiu suas nádegas serem separadas pelas mãos firmes do Bardo, uma longa lambida desde o saco até seu buraco o fez quase pular na cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Eu nunca me canso disso - Jaskier disse em um tom carregado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E ele não parou, lambendo a região com afinco, às vezes distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelas nádegas, mas seu maior foco era nos gemidos doloridos que Geralt soltava, abafados pelo travesseiro.</p>
<p>Os dedos de Jaskier alcançam seu próprio buraco apenas por prazer, o plug que estava usando antes abandonado do lado da cama antes de começar a lamber Geralt.</p>
<p>Jaskier puxou as pernas grossas, Geralt entendeu que deveria se ajoelhar; o acesso de Jaskier melhorou, sua língua entrando levemente no buraco enquanto Jaskier continuava a chupar e a beijar.</p>
<p>A mão de Geralt foi para seu pau, mas ele mal havia tocado quando Jaskier o fez tombar de lado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Não - Jaskier mandou num tom firme.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, e ele fedia a luxúria, Geralt se sentiu na presença de um dos demônios da luxúria, se não conhecesse Jaskier a tanto tempo poderia até pensar que era o caso.</p>
<p>Geralt deixou Jaskier manobra-lo, a bunda apoiada no travesseiro e no cobertor para ficar mais alta e os pés plantados no colchão.</p>
<p>Jaskier se inclinou perigosamente perto do pau de Geralt, sua respiração fazendo cócegas na pele super aquecida.</p>
<p>Geralt arqueou as costas na cama quando Jaskier colocou seu pau na boca.</p>
<p>Se havia uma coisa em que Jaskier era tão bom quanto cantar, era chupar pau; e Geralt adorava colher os frutos desse talento.</p>
<p>A língua de Jaskier desceu pelo eixo, seus lábios chupando a pele onde uma veia grossa se destacava, uma das mãos segurava suas bolas enquanto a outra permanecia em seu buraco, um dedo enterrado dentro dele.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jaskier - Geralt gemeu quando ele torceu o dedo.</p>
<p>— Sim, querido? - Jaskier perguntou soltando seu pau com um ‘pop’ obsceno.</p>
<p>— Cale a boca - Geralt mandou batendo a cabeça no colchão.</p>
<p>— Seu desejo é a minha ordem - Jaskier disse em um sussurro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Os lábios voltaram para o pênis, a língua esperta lambendo a glande antes da boca afundar; Jaskier tinha um controle total de sua garganta; e tantos anos andando no Caminho, o fizeram conseguir segurar qualquer vontade de vomitar que sentisse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Porra! - Geralt gritou quando sentiu a garganta de Jaskier se fechar sob a cabeça de seu pau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier engoliu, fazendo Geralt choramingar e segurar seus cabelos; ele não forçou o rosto de Jaskier, mas puxou os fios da maneira que sabia que o Bardo adorava.</p>
<p>Ele continuou chupando o pau grosso por mais alguns minutos, gemendo para que Geralt sentisse as vibrações de sua garganta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jaskier - Geralt disse quando Jaskier soltou seu pau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier sorriu para ele, empurrando as pernas para cima, contra o peito de Geralt, que prontamente as segurou no lugar.</p>
<p>Jaskier voltou a separar as nádegas, ele adorava apertar os dedos nelas enquanto se deleitava chupando o buraco de Geralt.</p>
<p>O gosto do óleo já tinha sumido de sua língua, deixando apenas o gosto de pele limpa; Jaskier deixou sua língua entrar no buraco de Geralt, entrando o mais fundo que conseguia, sentindo o calor aveludado do Witcher.</p>
<p>Geralt gozou com um grito abafado, o punho pressionado contra a boca para que não fizesse muito barulho.</p>
<p>Jaskier deixou que as pernas dele se abaixassem, uma mão coberta de óleo segurando seu pau ainda duro.</p>
<p>Jaskier amava que Geralt precisava de pelo menos duas rodadas até que seu pau amolecesse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Jaskier - Geralt praticamente rosnou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier se posicionou em cima dele, uma das mãos de Geralt o guiando enquanto a outra segurava seu pau.</p>
<p>Jaskier afundou com um suspiro, ele adorava o alongamento, o deslizar brusco enquanto Geralt gemia e apertava as mãos nos quadris de Jaskier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Geralt - Jaskier gemeu começando a se movimentar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt moveu seus quadris junto com Jaskier, fazendo o Bardo estremecer e se apertar contra ele.</p>
<p>Geralt se permite perder na sensação, seu corpo relaxado, o calor apertado de Jaskier, o bardo em cima dele, os suspiros e gemidos sinceros e o cheiro de contentamento e felicidade fácil que ele adora.</p>
<p>Jaskier vem sobre seu próprio peito ao se jogar para trás contra as coxas de Geralt; seu buraco tão apertado puxando Geralt para outro orgasmo apenas algumas estocadas depois.</p>
<p>Geralt o tira de cima de si e se deleita lambendo toda a semente do peito de Jaskier, beijando um mamilo quando termina, ambos relaxados na cama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Se sentindo melhor? - Jaskier pergunta antes de rolar para o peito de Geralt.</p>
<p>— Muito melhor - Geralt concorda antes de beijar o sorriso de Jaskier.</p>
<p>— Eu amo sua bunda maravilhosa - Jaskier disse ao sentir as mãos de Geralt o puxarem para mais perto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt está dormindo antes mesmo que perceba.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>